Dear Him, The One Whom I Love The Most
by Midorima Rena
Summary: "Kuroko, aku akan pergi ke Amerika." "Untuk apa kau kembali? Untuk pergi lagi?" Setelah meninggalkan Kuroko dengan janji yang menggantungnya, Kagami akhirnya kembali lagi setelah 3 tahun mendalami ilmu tentang basket. Namun, mengapa Kuroko menolak kedatangannya? WARNING! Genderbend for Kuroko, Kise, Takao, Himuro, and Furihata!


"Kuroko, aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Di bawah hujan deras dengan angin yang bertiup dengan kencang, kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat santai. Kagami-kun, bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau yang bilang kalaupun orang lain meninggalkan aku, kau akan yang menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di sisiku? Tapi, mengapa kau mengatakan ini?

"Kuroko?"

Kau memanggilku, meminta respon dariku, sedangkan aku sudah mati rasa. Mulutku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun, kepalaku tidak bisa menoleh ke arahmu, hidungku tidak bisa menghirup udara. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, aku menunduk dan menjawab dengan satu kalimat singkat.

"Kapan Kagami-kun akan kembali?"

Kau menghela napas, dan menjawab, "Tidak tau. 2 tahun lagi? 3 tahun lagi? Atau mungkin aku tidak akan kembali." Dan kau menoleh ke arahku. "Memang kenapa? Apa kau akan merindukanku?" Tanyamu, disusul dengan suara kekeh yang menjadi khas milikmu.

Ingin sekali aku memelukmu, memintamu untuk tidak pergi, menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuatmu tidak pergi meninggalkan sisiku. Tapi, apa dayaku? Di matamu, aku hanyalah seorang teman, seorang manajer tim basket, penyusun strategi untuk pertandingan basket, dan tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

"Tidak, kok." Jawabku. "Aku harap Kagami-kun akan baik-baik saja. Kagami-kun juga harus ingat untuk makan makanan sehat, jangan terlalu banyak makan junk food. Kagami-kun harus menjaga kesehatannya. Jangan lupa juga untuk tidur yang cukup,"

Ketika kudengar kau mengambil napas untuk bersuara lagi, aku mendahuluimu, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus pulang lebih cepat, Nigou pasti sudah kelaparan." Kubulatkan tekadku untuk menghadapmu, menatap iris merah marun milikmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Kagami-kun."

Aku berjalan terus, dan tidak menoleh ke belakang, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku berlutut di depan pintu, menyandarkan dahiku di depan pintu, dan menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **DEAR HIM, THE ONE WHOM I LOVE FOR SO LONG**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko No Basket Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : "Kuroko, aku akan pergi ke Amerika." "Untuk apa kau kembali? Untuk pergi lagi?" Setelah meninggalkan Kuroko dengan janji yang menggantungnya, Kagami akhirnya kembali lagi setelah 3 tahun mendalami ilmu tentang basket. Namun, mengapa Kuroko menolak kedatangannya? WARNING! Genderbend for Kuroko, Kise, Takao, Himuro, and Furihata!**

 **.**

 **Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rate : T for Languages**

 **.**

 **I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Di Bandara Narita, terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam dengan tinggi 190 cm, menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan _sneakers_ hitam yang terlihat seperti seorang gangster yang siap mencari targetnya. Ia membawa satu koper besar berwarna hitam, dan juga tas ransel berwarna merah marun.

 _'_ _Setelah 3 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang, tidak ada perubahan drastis yang terjadi, tapi kenapa semua orang melihatku seakan aku akan membunuh mereka?'_ Pikirnya. Sambil berjalan, ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. Ia mengetuk layar smartphone-nya, lalu mendekatkan layarnya ke telinganya.

 _"_ _Halo?"_ Bukan suara rendah yang menggerutu, tetapi suara sopran yang ceria menyambut panggilannya.

"Eh? Bukannya ini nomornya Aomine?" Ia menjauhkan layar _smartphone_ -nya, dan mengecek nama kontak yang ia telepon. Disana tertulis nama ' _Ahomine'_. Lalu ia mendekatkan layar _smartphone_ -nya ke telinganya lagi. "Mengapa kau yang menjawab, Kise?"

 _"_ _Eeh? Kagamicchi lupa? Aku kan pacarnya Daikicchi-ssu!"_ Jawab Kise.

"Ya, aku ingat itu. Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi sudah di rumahnya?" Kagami terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali berbicara dengan senyuman, "Jangan-jangan, kalian baru saja melakukan _itu_ ya?"

 _"_ _EEEH?! T-T-T-Tidak-ssu! K-Kagamicchi mesum!"_

Kagami dengan refleks menjauhkan _smartphonenya_ dari telinganya, kaget mendengar teriakan yang dulu sering kali harus ia dengar. Di telepon terdengar suara berat yang sangat dikenal Kagami, dan pertengkaran kecil yang sering kali Kagami saksikan.

 _"_ _Halo?"_

"Yo, Ahomine."

 _"_ _Kagami?"_ Tidak terdengar suara apapun beberapa detik, lalu muncul lagi suara bass ala Aomine. _"Ini Kagami Taiga?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa. Kau terpesona mendengar suaraku?"

Terdengar suara uapan napas yang kencang, dan disusul dengan suara Aomine, _"Kau sudah di Jepang?"_

"Ya, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu."

 _"_ _Kau kembali terlalu cepat.."_ bisik Aomine, namun terdengar oleh Kagami.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

 _"_ _Tidak. Kau sudah punya tempat untuk menginap?"_

"Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku yang dulu."

 _"_ _Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"_

"Aku berniat untuk menetap di Jepang. Aku dapat undangan dari tim basket nasional Jepang untuk ikut timnya."

Terdengar suara helaan napas yang kencang. Kagami hampir berpikir kalau temannya ini tidak suka kalau ia kembali ke Jepang.

" _Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja dulu. Aku akan menghubungi yang lain untuk berkumpul."_

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu, percakapan mereka selesai, dan Kagami memasukkan _smartphone_ -nya ke saku celananya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Orang-orang sekitar masih memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam, sambal memegangi tasnya masing-masing. Kagami akhirnya melangkah keluar dari bandara, dan memanggil taksi untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

 _'_ _Aku kembali, Kuroko.'_ Pikirnya _._

Namun ia tidak tau, bagaimana hidup Kuroko setelah ia tinggalkan selama 3 tahun.

~Di Sisi Lain~

"Bagaimana, Ryouko? Tersambung?" Tanya Aomine, sambil mengetuk tombol-tombol yang muncul di layar smartphone-nya. Wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang panik.

"Tidak-ssu." Jawabnya, tangannya menggenggam smartphone yang baru saja dipakai untuk menghubungi salah satu temannya. "Bagaimana ini, Daikicchi? Setelah Kagamicchi pergi, **_dia_** yang paling terpukul. Dan sekarang, **_dia_** tidak tau kalau Kagamicchi kembali."

Akhirnya, Aomine menghela napas dengan tanda menyerah. "Sudahlah, lihat saja dulu perkembangannya. Kalau sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan, kita akan turun tangan." Katanya sambil menoleh Kise. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, sambil mengacak-acak surainya.

"Semoga kau siap, Tetsu."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yaay! Akhirnya fanfic yang saya buat berbulan bulan akhirnya selesai! Tapi, ini baru saja prolognya, dan chapter 1 sedang dalam proses, dan pastinya akan lebih panjang! Sebelumnya, saya juga mau minta maaf kalau fanfic ini bikin baper, karena saat buat ini saya juga lagi baper HEHEE.  
Anyway, kalau ada saran, kritik, atau apapun itu, silahkan review dan memberi saya private message juga boleeh! Until next chapter!

 **Signed,**

 **Midorima Rena**


End file.
